Cheaters,never WIN!
by MRSEllenaWhitlockHale
Summary: bella swan gets adopted by Carlsile and esme but what happens when she finds her self falling for her blonde haired brother? *all human*
1. Chapter 1

**_I walked through the white main entrance doors to the main desk "excuse me miss I have an appointment" I said smiling wetly at the slightly overweight woman with long straight black hair and piercing green eyes "name please" I heard her say a bit harshly maybe she noticed I was looking at her "Isabella swan" I said looking down to the ground "adoption? "She asked me looking surprised yes I am 17 years old and getting adopted! "Yes" I said a bit too harshly I winced from the guilt that flooded me "Miss Jackson will be in shortly" she said I looked up to her I could see my muddy eyes and chocolate brown wavy hair in the glass. I tall woman with tight red curly hair and bright blue eyes in a long black dress and heels came up to me "miss swan?" she asked a hint of a foreign accent as she spoke I tried to speak but I couldn't find my voice "yes" I squeaked today was the day . The day I would move in with my adoptive parents, brothers and sisters. My mum passed away 3 years ago in a car crash and my father Charlie died 2 months ago from drug overdose he had been doing drugs since my mother passed away he quit his job as chief of police in the small town of forks Washington the small wage off my income from my job at the local sports shop kept us alive along with benefits from the government. "follow me please" she said bringing me back to the real world I pulled on my black leather jacket over my white shirt and black skinny jeans stood tall in my ankle boots "okay said in a whisper following her through the whiter doors _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_where I was instantly met by seven pairs of eyes all on me a tall man with blonde hair and emerald green eyes "hello , I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen "he said pointing to a gorgeous lady with honey coloured hair , blue eyes and a smile plastered on her face she had beautiful white skin it's like imp in a fairy-tale snow white in the flesh . "This is emmet" he said pointing to a massive bulky guy with short black hair and green eyes he smiled enormously "hmm Isabella? I'm going to call you belly bean "he said with a smile everybody chuckled "okay but I'm calling you emmypoo" I said with a smile and he playfully stuck his tongue out at me I giggled Carlisle was about to talk again but Emmy-poo interrupted him "this is my gorgeous girlfriend Rosalie" he said pointing to a a girl with long blonde curly hair and crystal blue eyes it hurt to look at her she was so pretty. "I'm Edward " said a less bulky but still muscular boy with bronze hair and perfect green eyes "and this is my girlfriend Alice" he finished pointing to a tiny little pixie on his lap she had gorgeous short black hair almost spikey looking on the edges and blue eyes I smiled up at her she was sweet and innocent looking. "I'm jasper" I heard a deep voice with a Texas drawl I looked to see wear the voice came from when I was met golden eyes I blushed a light pink he had long dirty blonde wavy hair down to his ear and a huge smirk on his face especially when I realised I have been staring at him for the last two minutes, I felt the blood rise to my cheeks .Emmet laughed "yes! She blushes this will be fun Belly bean" he laughed I just shook my head and laughed everybody joining in. "okay well lets get home"I heard Carlisle announce , "Bella do you have your bag ? " he asked looking at me with a smile I couldent help but return the genuine smile "yeah , ill go and get it" I said grabing the white door handle "ill help you"I heard that deep voice again I couldent help but smile "thanks"_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_thanks "I said as we both walked through the door's I tripped on nothing like always ! someone's arms wrapped around my waist and put me stable on the ground I looked up to see Jasper I blushed a bright red "thankyou"I said as I carried on walking he grinned at me which made me blush even more "no worries Darlin' " I blushed even more! He just called me Darlin! Oh my Gosh! I smiled as I picked my purple suitcase up but Jasper took it out of my hand "thanks Jay" I said CRAP! I just called him Jay Oh My Gosh! Will he be okay with that ahh stupid stupid?! "Jay? I like it" he said with a smirk as we walked through the main entrance "so is that your new nickname than?" I questioned him with a sweet smile "only if I can call you Darlin'? "He questioned of course! I wanted to scream aha "deal" I said as we shook hands he grinned at me and winked. Wait, hold up a minute the sexy Jasper Cullen just winked at me?! Oh My Gosh! "_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Bella we have three cars me , Esme ,Rose and Emmet will go in the Mercedes you and Jasper go in the Audi and Edward and Alice in the Volvo is that okay? "He questioned is he stupid! Me alone in the car with Jay?! Of course it's okay! "Sure" I said trying not to scram in excitement. "Come on Darlin' "I heard Jay call for me Emmet looked in between us like five times "ooooo... darlin' "I heard Emmet whilset wiggling his eyebrows "just shur up "I said to emmy-poo waching him playfully on the arm "But .."Jay interrupted him this time when he did though emmy looked like a lost puppy "bella's nickname is Darlin' dumb ass" I heard him say which I laughed at "like jaspers nicknames are Jay and Jas and yours is Emmy-poo Alice's is Ally Edward is Eddie and Rosalie is Rose "I said as I got into the car .Emmy-Poo just stuck his tongue out at me like a five year old I giggled. Jay turned the key and the engine roared to life , he pressed a little button on the radio and no way my favourite song came on 'Dead and Gone' and yes I know it's not a normal girls favourite song but I'm not normal ! I started singing gently over a whisper to Justin's part and then boom! Jasper bursts into the rap and damn it he was better than T.I! I joined in on Justin's part getting loader every time while Jay stuck to the raping than the song finished "how did you know that?" Jasper asked shocked I was kind of offended by that "excuse me?" I asked icily he then clicked on "I mean not many people no songs like that most girls are into Taylor swift or whatever her name is but you know that like it was easy as 1 + 1 "I smiled at that he realised that I was not like normal girls "well I'm not like most girls and it's my favourite song" I said smiling sweetly up at him is jaw dropped an inch CRAP! What have I said?! "No way! Mine too!"He shouted I laughed at his expression he soon was chuckling too. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_were here" he said with a smirk at my reaction to the massive white house the right hand side only glass it was gorgeous I could see the Volvo and Mercedes already in the massive 7 car drive ! I gently opened the white door and stumbling on the way out the blood raised to my cheeks which Emmet had to point out "YES! Bella Blushes! And is Clumsy! Yes! This will be fun Belly-Bean!" I laughed with everybody else "oh no someone save me"I said acting like a damsel in distress, they all chuckled "don't worry Darlin' I'll save ya "Jasper teased "please" I pleaded we laughed at how over dramatic we was being. Esme came to me a gave me a warm hug "welcome to the family "she said pulling away with a giant smile i couldn't help the giant smile that came over my face while a tear slid down my cheek , the first time I've been in a family for three years . I felt the blood creep up to my cheeks I quickly flung myself at Esme pulling her into a giant hug "thank you" I sobbed into her shoulder she rubbed my back gently we walked into the gorgeous house they have a massive living room a dining room/kitchen I walked up the stairs my hand hovering over the white banister to be met by a hallway down the right side was Alice's and Edwards room , Roses and Emmets room all with their own bathroom then in the middle was Esme's and Carlisle's room at the left side was Jaspers room and across from that was mine I opened the door to my bedroom it was massive bigger than my living room at my old house on the left side of the room was two doors I opened the first one that led to a massive bathroom with a shower , bath , sink and toilet . I walked over to the other door and twister the gold nob to find a room full of clothes from parties dresses to Minnie skirts from heels to sneakers from joggers to skinny jeans "oh my goodness " I screamed opening it I walked a bit further all of the others following me to find a beauty desk it was white and had "la bellezza si trova sotto" in craved in it with five massive bags full of makeup and hair accessories "yeah well Alice goes a bit over board when it comes to fashion" Jasper says rubbing the back of his neck I ran to Alice not before tripping over nothing "thank you Ally!" I shouted running into her everybody laughed as we both fell on our buts I blushed a deep burgundy colour Edward helped Ally up and I got up and dusted myself of "it's okay Bella anyway I love a good shopping spree" she said winking at me with a mysterious smile on her face . across from the doors was a massive white bed with over five cushions on I next too it was two white Chester draws across from them they was a flat screen TV and a gorgeous sleek black radio than a white book case I ran to the book case to find my five favourite books, hunger games, catching fire, mocking jay,wuthering heights and pride and prejudice PERFECT! I screamed in my head I ran to Esme and Carlisle and gave them both enormous hugs after saying my thanks Emmet interrupted with a sad face that looked like you just told him to eat his own puppy "where's my hug "said a pouting Emmet with his arms wide open I gave him a hug he squeezed me so hard "Emmy-poo I can't breathe" I said between gasps he let out a booming laugh with a short apology. "Well I better get back to the hospital to my patient's"I heard Carlisle say as he left the room with quick goodbyes. Emmet, Rose, Edward and Alice left to go to their rooms while Esme went to prepare dinner. leaving me and Jas together alone in silence I walked over to my Radio and put in 'Avril Lavinge the best damn thing' album in and put track ten on 'one of those girls' on and walked to the corner of the room their lay a white wooden guitar I picked it up and started plucking the strings Jasper was immediately at my side "you can play? "he asked looking at me with a smile , he than had a sexy smirk on his face that's when I realised I had been lost in his eyes for over three minutes I felt the blood creep up to my cheeks DAMN it ! "Umm yeah "I managed to get out._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Jasper, Bella ,Alice oh for Pete sake all of you come down" I heard Esme shout us down I couldn't help but giggle a bit at her struggling with all our names . We walked down stairs to were a delicious meal of gammon and roasted potatoes with Mexican seasoning and melted cheese and for dessert a chocolate fudge cake with ice cream ."good night Es-Mom"I said pulling her into a hug ,Emmet had a insulted look on his face . I said good night to everyone but jay "night Jay"I said with a smile walking away until he grabbed me behind the back and span me into a hug I had a confused look on my face he just laughed at me "well I need a hug as well "he pouted I laughed at him and wrapped my arms around him and pulled away and placed a soft kiss on his cheek "night Jas" I said walking up the stairs I almost fell on the top stair I tried to hid my laughter and walked into my bedroom .I walked into my bathroom and removed my makeup and took some black shorts and my white tank top out of my suitcase and got changed pulling my hair into a messy side fishtail .it was 2:00AM in the morning and I still couldent get to sleep I had been watching the stupid commercials for over an hour they're was a gental knock on my door I got up and opened it to find a bare chested Jasper in some grey joggers and his hair messed in a perfect way "sorry did my t.v. wake ya?"I whispered trying not to wake the others and not to look at his perfectly sculpted chest."umm no erm I was wondering? "he paused rubbing the back of his neck I sweetly looked up to him with eyes pleading him to carry on "um I was wondering if you wanted to hang ot seen as though we both can't get to sleep?"I smiled at his words and opened the door to the full width and moved slightly to the left for him to enter. _****_please review _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_BELLA FOR PETE SAKE ! YOU NEED TO GET READY YUOU ONLY HAVE THREE HOURS AND IT TAKES FIVE MINUTES TO GET THERE "Alice stormed in shouting jasper pulled away as the pixie walked in seriously though stupid pixie" three hours Alice are you trying to kill me ?" I asked getting up jasper right behind me Alice just smirked and made her way into the closet I followed while jas went back into his room to get ready . I ran over to the skirts and picked out a black and whit skull one with a black t-shirt and tights , I walked to the beauty desk and went with the normal blusher, nude eye shadow mascara with thick black eyeliner and bright red lips . I chucked on a gold all saints chain and leather jacket and curled my hair with a curling wand. I walked downstairs and grabbed a chocolate pop tart "Esme has my white Mercedes been delivered yet they said it shall come today or tomorrow?"i asked sweetly she looked up to me with a sweet smile chucked the butter knife in the sink and replied"yes dear its in the garage they dropped of the keys here as well "she said smiling than dropping the keys in my hand I smiled up at her "thanks Esme" I unwrapped my pop tart and took a small bite before being wrapped in someone's strong arms I looked to see a smiling Jasper I couldn't help but smile back "hey" I sighed taking another bite from the slightly cooler Pop tart "hey Darlin' so what car are we taking today ?"he questioned "my Mercedes if that's okay?" I replied pouting knowing he'd cave in "okay Darlin' " he let go of my waist which I was upset about until he draped his arm around my shoulder as we walked to my Mercedes._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_I opened the trunk and chucked our bags in before getting in the driver seat next to jasper I turned the engine on , I pressed a button on the radio and '100 Monkey , Ugly girl' came on which of course is one of my favourites I mean have you seen Jackson Rathbone ! We pulled up to the school I parked between Emmets jeep and Rosalie's BMW . I pulled the mirror down from the top just to check my hair and makeup it looked just like I left it before PERFECT! I opened the door and stepped out my Black heels clicking I walked over to the trunk to get our bags and as soon as Jasper stepped out of my car I heard over twenty gasps I laughed walked over to him chucked him his bag "your popular " I winked walking over to the main reception [and there was a sign duh] Rose came next to me wearing a white mini skirt and pink blouse with black heels and her hair in a messy side fishtail she looked gorgeous like always "Hey Bella "she smiled at me I turned to look at her and smiled and fell of the curb before answering "ah oh my god haha hey Roes "I said between laughs Rose joined in before once again I was wrapped in some arms but these weren't the muscular cool pefect arms that they are usually I looked up to see a baby faced guy with blonde hair "hello sweetheart "he said looking down at me are you flipping kidding me "hey idiotic spaz that better get there arms of me right this very minute before I kick you in the balls in my heels " I said pulling away he looked at me shocked seriously I'm the one who should be shocked not you dumb ass! "Darlin'?" I heard Jasper behind me I turned around to see him with concern laced in his voice "hey Jas" I smiled up at him "what did newton want?" I walked over to him and he pulled me in his arms I was in heaven in-between hell I sighed when rose chirped in "he wrapped his arms around her which she really didn't like " said rose with a laugh at the end Jasper was pissed which I kinda like is that so bad? "and what did you say Darlin' ? because Jessica and Lauren look really pissed " he said half smiling I couldent help the smirk that came on my lips "well he annoyed me so I said 'hey idiotic spaz that better get there arms of me right this very minute before I kick you in the balls in my heels' "I smiled inncoentky at Jasper who bursted out laughing "damn Darlin' well next time newton comes and im not there just run to me ill deal with that idiot" I smiled and laughed at him . we walked into reception I walked to the main desk were I saw a woman with short red hair , blue eyes and was wearing a green sweatshirt "Hi im Isabella Cullen im new here" [can I just say that saying Cullen at the end sounds WAY better than swan] I smiled at her she rummaged through some paper "ah yes here is your timetable miss Cullen" she smiled sweetly at me I grabbed the paper she was offering and put it in my bag after taking a quick glance "what ya goot first Darlin' ?"Jasper questioned I looked back at the timetable I smiled at my first lesson "Music M3"I replied I got a beaming smile back "your with me Rosalie and Emmet" I smiled the bell went and Jas slung his arm over my shoulder we walked through three halls till we got to the door we walked into class _****_review for me every over day!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_I handed miss my slip for her to sign "hello miss Cullen well we have a assessment coming up so you will be singing composing whatever you do to whatever song you like now you will be doing this for tomorrow but first you will have to sing for the class understood?" I have to sing really oh great! "yes ma'am " oh I guess I never really said but I spent a lot of my time with my auntie Layla in Texas so the accent comes and goes . "you're from Texas?" I looked up to see a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a small smile it was that ass newton "have you got a problem Blondie ?" his smile faded "well I though Texans' were sweet and nice but" I interrupted him before he could finish his sentence I can't stand his voice " and I thought boys with blonde hair and blue eyes were good looking obviously were both disappointed FYI I'm from forks" I smiled sweetly and walked back into Jaspers' embrace. _****_short I no but I have given 7 chapters in the last two days review for more luv ya'll_**


End file.
